Betrayals and Loyalties
by Lusunnie
Summary: ItaOC Sayuri's always been a peice of another puzzle, now she's suddenly thrown into her original set, which will one will she choose? First installment of SANCTUARY
1. Chapter One: The Scroll of the Sharingan

**Warnings:-** _Rated M for future/current violence, sexual/adult themes, and coarse language._

Enjoy : 

**Disclaimers:- **_Naruto & characters belong to Kishi-san, Sayuri belongs to me._

CHAPTER ONE

The Scroll of the Sharingan

Sayuri gave a big sigh as she walked out of Konoha Hospital. She had been in there for almost a week, and she was relieved to get out of course, but there was a hint of dread in her sigh, as she surveyed Konoha. She saw some Academy shinobi running around, acting as kids should. _They have no idea how much blood, gore and loss there is in the world of __shinobi__…after a few years…those games will be nothing but a memory… _

Sayuri shook herself of her little depression swing and made her way down to her house. Before she had made about three meters, however, she sensed something that made her go a little paler.

"SAAAAAAYURIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAN!!!!" She heard her long before she saw her. But to be honest, all she could see anyway was a blur of blue as one of her best friends, Shiro Mai, rushed to greet her friend.

GLOMP

Sayuri's butt gave a thud as she hit the dusty street as a light blue…_jumble_ came and hugged her tightly. Sayuri gave her a small, but fake, smile in return to the full-on grin Mai was giving her. Mai noticed of course, and her grin faltered a little.

"Wow, you've really changed since I last saw you! Tell me about how things are in the Mist right now." Mai said excitedly as she got off and helped Sayuri up. "Hey…I…er…got something to tell you…"

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him. Uchiha Sasuke. He walked up and stood right beside Mai, as she had expected him to, since they were the closest of friends. Their friendship had been very close; starting since they were eight and until now, at twenty, they were even closer, if that was possible. What she hadn't expected the Uchiha to do was grab Mai's hand and twine it with his own fingers. He whispered something to her, and giggling, she whispered something back. Sayuri gave a small "ah-hem" to catch her attention. "You were saying, Mai?"

"Well…me and Sasuke…" she didn't have to finish. She had already figured it out on her own. She was happy for Mai, she truly was, but it was just…she couldn't help but be jealous of Mai, after all, she had liked him openly…and she sort of felt that Mai didn't deserve him.

"Congratulations!" Sayuri gave another fake smile to the couple. Over the years, since she first became a Chuunin, she had become used to that fake smile, the one that never really showed what she was feeling, and the one that made her problems disappear. All she really wanted to do was get home. If she could just walk away now….

"We aren't just a couple though…we're getting married…" Mai gave a shaky laugh "And…you're invited…"

"What? How long have you been going out? Isn't it a little too early?" Sayuri sputtered. Mai always knew that she liked him too. Why would she suddenly just come up with this? Not give her time to adjust to the fact that they were together?

"Sayuri…" Mai frowned "We've been together six months…we say we're ready."

All Sayuri could do was stare with her mouth slightly parted, blinking several times, before snapping out of her reverie. "Again, congrats!" her smile didn't quite reach her eyes though. But she was saved from her embarrassment as a little boy, out of nowhere, gave her a note and ran away.

"He he, baa-chan wants to see me…and you as well, Sasuke-_kun_" she said turning to Sasuke and adding on the –kun spitefully. She turned around straight away and bumped into….something. _When'd they build a brick wall here? _She looked up and truly smiled for the first time…in ages. Hyuuga Neji.

"Neji! How're you?" she asked him cheerfully. She could almost feel Mai narrowing her eyes behind her. It was common knowledge, that the water-woman and the Hyuuga boy were like cats and dogs, though which was which was hard to tell.

"Fine, Sayuri-san, thank you, I was just on my way to get you for our mission." Neji said talking in his formal manner.

Sayuri frowned a little "Neji, drop the formalities. So you're on the mission too? Well, I was just about to grab Sasuke and take off, but now you're here, you can do the honors." Neji looked absolutely horrified at the thought of having to touch the Uchiha. "Neji…I was joking." Sayuri laughed.

"Come on Sasuke…we've got a mission" Sayuri said, trying not to look at him. The trio noticed she hadn't added a –kun to his name. She walked off. Neji followed in suit. Lastly Sasuke walked off, but not before giving Mai a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Sayuri entered Tsunade's office all ready in her clad ANBU uniform, as that was how she left the hospital. They even had the courtesy of washing her uniform. Her 'uniform' consisted of a black hoodie to hide her smoky-white hair and a pair of shorts that came up about a quarter of her thighs. On her right thigh she had her weapons pouch, straight on her skin, unlike other shinobi who wore it on their trousers. she wore the normal shinobi sandals, as they were easier to concentrate chakra through. She wore around her backside a beige pouch, a normality for ninjas to have, full of scrolls, exploding tags and soldier pills as well as charcoal pills.

As she made her way in front of the Sannin's desk, she took off her mask, which was patterned to look like a white tiger, and slipped a charcoal pill into her mouth. Tsunade made a face, as though she was about to protest to her eating those things, but then clamped her mouth shut, only to open it again to state the mission. "We have an A-ranked mission for you and your squad Sayuri." The medic nin said eyeing Sayuri as she sat on a chair in front of her.

"Only A-ranked Tsunade? I would've thought at least S-ranked, seeing that last _A-ranked _mission you gave me." She spoke to the Godaime avoiding her eyes, a bitter, challenging tone to her voice, as she traced the design on her mask.

Tsunade swore loudly, and then looked at Sayuri "You _know_ that's not how it was; we had no idea that would happen! Our informant- "but she was cut off by Sayuri, who slammed her hands on to the table and stood, leaning in close to her desk.

"Our _informant_, as you say Tsunade, was unreliable, and you knew that. Yet you still sent _me_ on that mission. I would think that being the third best medic nin in all of Konoha, I would deserve nothing less right? Nothing less to be KIA because our Godaime's 'informant' was unreliable, but she chose to trust him anyway!" she hissed. Sayuri's team whom consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Sai all stared at her sudden outburst. Their squad leader was usually the one to keep her cool, so the mission must have really wound her up. Neji could feel a sudden increase in her chakra and stepped forward to grab her arm. She could be dangerous with too much chakra.

Very dangerous.

She looked behind her and saw Neji and she calmed down. _He_ was her best friend. _He_ was always there; _he_ would never let her be harmed. Ever. _He_ was the only she could trust. The only one. She back away from the table and looked Tsunade right in the eye. "Well, are you

going to tell me the mission or not?"

Tsunade let out a sigh of relief. She stood up and looked out of her window, down onto the village she loved, and had vowed to protect. "You have to go to the Mist to retrieve a scroll they stole from us, a very important, a very valuable scroll." She turned around and looked specifically at Sasuke. "An Uchiha scroll."

"…"

"The Mist has it and there has been reports saying that they were going to hand it over to Orochimaru, who is an ally of theirs. If that scroll gets to Orochimaru, he won't need to ever try to capture an Uchiha, whether it's you Sasuke, or your brother Itachi." At the sound of his brother's name, he clenched his fist. "Because that scroll contains information on the Sharingan. All the secrets, which also maybe possibly include how to gain it…" Tsunade said. It made the Godaime Hokage pale and made her look fifty, not twenty, like she usually did.

"And if Orochimaru has the Sharingan…"She said looking desperately at them.

"We're all in deep shit." Finished Sayuri in an empty sort of tone. "Tsunade-sama, I promise you, that I'll do anything it takes to get that scroll back with one of us."

She strapped her katana a little tighter to her back and slid on her mask. She popped on her hoodie to hide her unmistakable white hair. She looked like your average ANBU now, the only thing to show who she was, was probably her amber eyes showing through the slits in her mask.

Her team followed in suit, putting on their masks. She threw them some soldier pills and said in a cheery voice "Buckle up boys! Team S is back on board!" before nodding to Tsunade and disappearing in four 'poofs'.

"Be careful Sayuri…"


	2. Chapter Two: The Incomplete Puzzle

**Warnings:- **_Rated M for violence, future/current sexual/ adult themes, and coarse language._

**Disclaimers:-**_ Naruto & characters belong to Kishi-san, Sayuri belongs to me._

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

The Incomplete Puzzle

Some leaves rustled as four blurs sped through the forest. Out of those four blurs there was one blur that had to keep pulling up her hoodie so her white hair wouldn't show. She landed softly on the grass and stuck her hand out, motioning the other three to stop.

"We camp here." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Her team members knew that, though she had half expected the Uchiha to argue, because, well, that's just how Uchiha's are. They dropped their packs as she took off her mask and dropped down the hoodie. She took it off, revealing what she wore underneath. It was a mesh shirt, with leather pockets and collar, and it revealed her black bra and the ANBU tattoo she had on her arm as well as the small tattoo she had on her shoulder.

"So it wasn't a rumor then…" Sai said as quietly as possible. Not quietly enough apparently, as he got hit on the head by Sayuri as she muttered "Stop staring, teme."

She just lay there on the grass. She didn't bother to put out a tent; she just lay there on her hoodie on the ground. Staring up at the sky. "My dad and me, we used to do this, just lie down at night. We'd make up stupid constellations, and just…chat. Everything's changed so much…"

Though she was muttering, Team S hung onto her every word, eager to learn even a little bit about her past. She turned to her side and delved into her bag and pulled out her MP3. She took out the headphones and played a song, a calming song. Her team came and lay down next to her, Sai so that his head was touching her own, Sasuke on her left hand side and Neji on her right. They just lay there, for god knows how long. When Sayuri had had enough, she jumped up and said loudly "I'm gonna go find somewhere to have a bath. A kunoichi's gotta keep clean!"

Team S started dispersing and in response Sai smiled to her, Neji nodded, but Sasuke pretended nothing had happened. As though he was off somewhere else. She leaned over his shoulder and looked at what he was holding. It was a picture of him and Mai, sitting in the Third's ear on the Hokage monuments. She let out a small "Oh." and he quickly shoved away the picture.

She walked off, grabbing a bar of sop she brought, a towel and her bag. When Sai looked at her questioningly she simply answered "So you boys don't go through my bag while I'm gone." She winked, and then Sai did something you wouldn't expect Sai to do. He poked his tongue out at her. It made her laugh so hard that Neji thought she was having stomach pains. This only made her laugh more. She hadn't laughed like this in ages and it felt good to let it out.

* * *

She let go of her towel as she slipped into the small lake she had found. It was a very covered, private lake, with a rock canopy sheltering it from view. She had been looking for at least half an hour now. And she dunked herself underwater, relishing the feel of something clean. 

After she had bathed properly, she got out and wrapped her towel around her. She saw a shadow move through the darkness and froze. She scanned the area for a presence. Then someone came out of the shadows.

"Sai, thank god it's just you, I thought it was someone else" Sayuri said, breathing relief. Sayuri slipped on her shirt over her towel, and her shorts under her towel, and then she pulled out the towel and faced Sai.

Sai was dripping wet, with a towel around his waist, and was steadily stepping towards her. She didn't bother to run; there was nowhere to go. She didn't bother turning away; he'd just pull her around again. So she just stood there. He came up to her, and caressed her cheek. Goosebumps rose on her arms and legs.

"Sayuri…" He began. He pressed her slowly against the cool rock wall covering the lake, running his fingers through her hair, breathing in the scent of her skin, tasting…._Wait, tasting?!_

She pushed him away roughly and picked up her things. She could hear him calling her, faintly though, but made no attempt to look back.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could from him. It wasn't the first advance he'd ever made on her. Just, this was the first time his advance was actually literally _on _her. It wasn't as though she didn't like him either. It was just she couldn't. She was a shinobi; she couldn't risk people getting hurt because of her. She just couldn't.

* * *

Neji could feel the tense air between Sayuri and Sai, so he knew Sai must've made another move on her. He was her best friend. It was his job to comfort her, as she did with him. 

Sayuri felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Neji behind her. "Don't worry about Sai, he's a guy, guys like girls, that's all." said Neji softly. Sayuri turned and hugged him. "Thanks."

She plopped down onto the grass and ran her fingers through it. Neji sat down too, knowing she'd say something. "When I was on that mission, there was so much war, blood…and everything. Most of it was caused by us. It's not right, is it? That we sit around, completely safe, while everyone is suffering. "She said, looking straight at him, her amber eyes soft.

"It isn't, but once we get rid of the threats, everyone can be happy. That's just how it is." His voice sounded so reassuring, she wished she could believe him but she couldn't, because it was a fact that for every enemy destroyed, a new one comes along. The world could never be peaceful. It was a fact.

"But that's not what's really bothering you is it?" he continued. Her face showed alarm for a second. Just a second.

"No, it isn't." she agreed, smiling sadly. Neji paused, wanting her to continue. "I'm sent on a six month mission, and I come back, and all of my opportunities, my chances, everything…changed. And everyone just expects me to live with it, to adjust, but they don't know. It's like, I'm an imposter to my own life, everyone has their own life, they all fit together, and I come, and I just…don't. It's like a puzzle, with a piece from another set. I haven't found where I belong, after all these years, and I'm starting to get afraid, that it isn't here."

She leaned to him, and whispered a goodnight in his ear before getting up to set her tent. Neji sighed loudly, before getting up to get to sleep himself.

* * *

**Author's Note:-**

Hiya, How's it treating y'all so far? Hope you like it. Btw, it's kinda awkward between Sai & Sayuri because they dated, but then things got too complicated and she broke it off, but he still has feelings for her (and vice-versa) but she thinks it's for the "greater-good". That was just to clarify.

-Sunnie:-


	3. Chapter Three: Plan

**Warnings:- **_Rated M for future/current violence, sexual/adult themes, and corse language._

**Disclamiers:- **_Naruto & characters belong to Kishi-san, Sayuri belongs to me._

* * *

CHAPTER 3 

Plan

Sasuke strapped on his pack and looked about for his team. Sai was sitting on a rock, Neji was pacing, and he himself was leaning against a tree. They were all waiting for their female captain. These men were patient, but not that patient. He heard the Hyuuga boy shout out "Sayuri-san, haiyaku!"

"Hai, hai!"

Sayuri came out of the bush hopping on one leg, trying to pull her sandal on, pulling on her pack, zipping up her hoodie, chewing a charcoal pill, and fastening her mask. She tripped over and fell with a thud. She turned around and gave them a goofy grin. Neji, Sai and Sasuke all went over to help her. Neji pulled her up and Sasuke helped her dust off the dirt from her clothes. Sai picked up her pack and handed it to her. She threw them some soldier pills and ate a soldier and charcoal pill of her own, before fastening on her mask and nodding to the rest of her team.

* * *

Sayuri was ahead of all of them, with Sasuke behind her and Neji and Sai beside him. Sasuke looked at Sayuri studying her from behind his snake patterned mask. As Neji took his position forward instead of her, Sayuri moved back, where Neji was before. 

"Neji, how far are we from Mist?" Sayuri called out sharply.

"Still far." Came Neji's soft reply. Sasuke admired Sayuri for her determination, will, and her power. She was different from other kunoichi; she was more unfeeling, more fake. She was certainly different than Mai. Very different.

"Neji!" Sayuri said sharply, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts. Neji nodded towards their captain, and she continued "We're being followed! We have to stop!"

"Stop!? Are you mad Sayuri? If we stop, they gain space!" Sasuke shouted.

Sayuri ignored him and jumped down of the ranches landing on the ground, with Sai and Neji following him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed suit.

She pulled off her mask and looked towards Neji. "Who's following us?"

"I'm not too sure myself, but its some people with a great amount of chakra. Akatsuki perhaps?"

"…" Sayuri looked thoughtful for a moment. "Right, here's the plan."

* * *

**Author's Note:-**

I apoligise for this chapter, i know it's short, but it's sorta relevant. Really sorry. I'll put up the next xhapter ASAP, k? It'll be good. I think \

-Sunnie:-


	4. Chapter Four: The Ice Prince

**Warnings:-** _Rated M for future/current violence, adult/sexual themes, and coarse language_.

**Disclaimers:-** _Naruto & characters belong to Kishi-san, Sayuri belongs to me._

* * *

CHAPTER 4 

The Ice Prince

Sayuri hid and covered her chakra. She heard a crackling come from her radio, and listened closely.

"_Come in Firefly, Ponytail is coming your way, along with Sushi & Co. as well, we think, over."_ Neji whispered.

"Roger that Birdie, I'll need backup, call on Inky and Cockatoo and all three of you head my way. Firefly over and out" Sayuri whispered quickly, ending the conversation. She quickly stuffed a charcoal pill into her mouth. She didn't dare to put a soldier pill in case someone noticed her chakra.

Suddenly the leaves rustled as three shadows landed on the ground from the branches above. "…and those stupid Konoha nin, yeah."

"Deidara, you're an idiot." Sayuri stiffened and continued masking her chakra. _Akatsuki._

"I'm not an idiot, I could've beaten them, I was just…distracted, yeah."

"Which makes you an-" The current man talking was interrupted by a third member of the party.

"Be quiet." He spoke in a low tone, but his voice was full of authority. Well, at least enough authority to shut the other two up. _Uchiha Itachi._

"_Firefly, we're on the way, tell us the position of Sushi, over"_ came Sasuke's voice, softened in case they were heard.

"They're right in front of me, Cockatoo, hurry, over and out" Sayuri finished quickly. _Stupid idiot! If I get caught…_ She looked back up. _Shit! Where'd they go?_

"Looking for us, yeah?" Came Deidara's voice, behind her. Sayuri's eyes widened and she turned around, getting ready in her fighting stance.

"The kunoichi thinks she can take all of us on, Kisame, yeah!" chuckled Deidara.

Sayuri smiled slightly and disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind Deidara, kicking his back. Deidara slid to a stop and narrowed his eyes at her. He sent out a few of his clay birds at her, smirking.

She smiled under her mask and lifted it off. She waited the birds came close, before swallowing them. Deidara looked in shock as his creations disappeared into the white-haired kunoichi's mouth. He heard them explode and widened his eyes as she blew out smoke from her mouth.

She ran towards him and punched him in the stomach, and he countered by spinning her and holding a kunai to back. She disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind him, with a kunai to his neck.

He grabbed her arm and flipped. But she landed on her feet and did a front flip and sent herself into the air. She turned around and made a few hand signs. _Katon: Gokakyuu__ no Ju__tsu!_ She released her breath and smirked as a huge fireball appeared out of her mouth, burning the ground with its intense heat and sending ash everywhere. She landed swiftly on the ground and looked for her opponents.

The next thing she knew, there was a huge sword trying to cut her in half. She dodged and looked at her attacker. Kisame gave her a pointy-toothed grin. He made a few hand signals and sent a huge water wave at her. She couldn't dodge, and was tossed about by the water. She came out coughing. Trembling, she swallowed at least three charcoal pills. Slowly steam came off her body, as the water on her evaporated into the air. _Another water-user, huh? Kami-sama, where's Mai when you need her._ She pulled out her katana and ran towards him with it. She slashed at him, and he blocked, sending a powerful strike at her. She barely escaped and looked at her sword. It was cracked and useless to her now. She saw Itachi from the corner of her eye, just watching her, almost bored. Almost. Sayuri laughed softly and made a few, slow, hand signals. Then she held out her hand. "Aaaw, the poor girl's jutsu didn't work!" Kisame laughed.

"Do not underestimate me, Akatsuki." She replied in a cold voice. She pointed her index and middle fingers, moving them in a circular motion quickly, she muttered something and saw Deidara's mouth gape open as she made a whip of fire. She turned towards Kisame and Deidara and cracked her whip at them, walking closer so they would be in range. She whipped their arms, legs and bodies, scorching their cloaks. Suddenly her whip disappeared and she glimpsed Itachi's hand retreating back inside his cloak. She turned towards Deidara and attacked him roughly, not stopping. _Punch, punch, kick, block, punch, punch block._ She thought rhythmically inside her head. She punched his hand lightly. "It didn't work kunoichi, do you not know how to punch?"

Sayuri smirked at him and replied "Of course I do" and watched his face contort with pain and what she had done. She had sent a wave of chakra _after_ her punch and broke, dislocated, and fractured every bone in his arm.

Deidara punched her stomach sending her backwards, and away from him as he cradled his arm. She made a few shadow clones and knelt down. She made many, many hand signals. Finally she laid her palms on the ground. The ground started shaking and forming cracks as something burst forth from underneath the earth. The dragon roared into the sky, stretching its neck and sending flames everywhere. It turned towards the Akatsuki group and dived toward them. It exploded in a huge explosion, creating a crater in the earth and wiping everything out of its path.

Sayuri collapsed from exhaustion as the smoke cleared away the area. There was nothing but a new hole in the ground, still smoking from the impact. "That's how you play." She panted. She stood up shakily and yelled as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Itachi punched her again, this time in the face. He made a blow at her again; she blocked it and tried to send a punch of her own. He disappeared right at the last moment and reappeared behind her, kicking her back, as she had with Deidara. It made her band down onto her knees. He walked around and pulled her up by her collar. He kicked her stomach using his knee, making her bend over in pain. He then sent her flying by kicking, again in the stomach, using his shins. She started to slide down the trunk but was stopped as a hand closed around her neck. Sayuri's world fell into darkness as she stared into Itachi's Sharingan.

"_Come in Firefly, we are about 20 metres away from your location, can__ you__ distract the Ice Prince, over?"_ Came Sai's voice, over the radio.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the weird name. "This is Ice Prince; we currently have Firefly in our possession, and are moving rapidly away from our original location. Say a loving welcome to the Jinchuuriki and Cockatoo will you? Ice Prince, Ponytail and Sushi over and out." He said, his voice thick with sarcasm. He destroyed the radio, and looked towards Deidara.

Deidara picked up Sayuri and swung her over his shoulder. Then the three Akatsuki jumped to the tree branches as they headed to the countries borders, with an unconscious kunoichi who would be one hell of a woman to put up with when she woke up.

* * *

**Author's Note:-**

Heey, I know, it's crap, but the next one'll be good. I think. Uh-oh

-Sunnie:-


	5. Chapter Five: Mr Dangerous

**Warnings:- **_Rated M for future/current violence, sexual/adult themes, and corse language._

**Disclamiers:- **_Naruto & characters belong to Kishi-san, Sayuri belongs to me._

* * *

CHAPTER 5 

Mr. Dangerous

_Get up…_

Sayuri turned to her left and groaned softly at the sharp pain emitting from her back, sides and stomach, but continued with her slumber.

_Need to wake up…_

Suddenly she turned on her back and started sweating immensely, her brow was furrowed in a sweat, and she began to shake slightly.

_UP!_

She sat up breathing heavily, her body drenched in sweat. She sat crossing her legs, trying to calm herself. How had her deep, dreamless sleep, turned into an uneasy, nightmarish slumber?

She looked down and was surprised to find that her hands weren't tied up. Only then did she notice that she was in a dark room, with one window. She stood up and gave a cry of pain as her injuries stretched. Suddenly the door to the room swung open and Kisame walked in.

"Finally awake, kunoichi." It was a statement. He seems to think he's all high and mighty. She would just have to play his game then wouldn't she?

"Nah you don't say, it's why I'm talking to you now isn't it." She snapped her voice thick with sarcasm. He would see what happened when you kidnapped Sayuri in the middle of a mission, that's for sure.

Kisame narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop narrowing your eyes at me, it's not like they weren't small enough before."

"You better watch your mouth if you want to survive here for long…" he replied, trying to make his voice sound dangerous. But he'd failed miserably.

"Ooh, misters dangerous now then are we? You know, to be a 'mister dangerous' you'd have to be smart, and you don't seem very smart because you've just made two mistakes; one, you just kidnapped Sayuri and two, you haven't told me where we are." She finished is a bored kind of tone, and tried to stand up without wincing. She managed to and looked at him with a cold stare.

He snarled at her, making her smirk, and said, "You're with the Akatsuki." He looked like he wanted to say more, but was restricted because of something.

"Am I supposed to be scared of you, of the Akatsuki, because, frankly I'm not. I'm more scared of Naruto than you." She rolled her eyes at him, and grunted as he punched her stomach, his patience finally worn out. He punched her to, leaving her sinking to the ground doubled over in pain.

"I told you to watch your mouth, bitch." He finished, him and his cloak leaving with a swish.

* * *

**Author's Note:-**

I know, I know, I kinda cheated, but the next chapter is all good...evil...lol??? runs away

-Sunnie


	6. Chapter Six: Pet Shop

**Warnings:-** _Rated M for future/current violence, adult/sexual themes, and coarse language_.

**Disclaimers:-** _Naruto & characters belong to Kishi-san, Sayuri belongs to me._

* * *

CHAPTER 6 

Pet Shop

She'd been in there for too long. She had had at least three visits from her new 'best friend' Kisame. It didn't help that the room was tiny. It also didn't help that she was claustrophobic.

_Look on the bright side,_ she thought, _at least Kisame is here to keep you sane._

_Maybe that's not such a bright side after all._

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Itachi walked down the corridor without his Akatsuki cloak fanning out behind, for once, and making him look like an over-grown bat. It was about time he visited their honored guest. For some reason he was feeling the slightest bit of dread to walking to the kunoichi's room. As he passed Deidara's room, he couldn't help but give a satisfied smirk as he saw the owner of the room sitting on his bed, caressing his ruined arm, and groaning slightly. _The __kunoichi__ hasn't done too badly._

He turned and paused at the door, hearing shouting, grunts and buckling from the room. He raised an eyebrow as he thought about what scene he might just fall upon. He took a small breath and opened the door, immediately seeing that there was indeed a scene.

The kunoichi – _Sayuri__ wasn't it?_ – was doubled over and Kisame letting his foot retreat as he heard Itachi walk in.

"What's the matter bastard? Your kicking is as rubbish as your cooking!" she snarled. Her eyes were of a red-brown colour, but they were cold. Cold and empty. Like his. Itachi pushed the thought from his mind and he watched Kisame punch her.

"I bet a goldfish taught you how to kick" she growled, wincing, "Maybe I should give your regards to your mother next time I see her, she's in the pet shop down my street!"

Itachi smirked at that comment, and turned his crimson eyes towards Kisame, waiting for his reaction. His face was contorted with anger and he knocked her out cold.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Itachi had her body slung over his shoulder. It's strange sight, to see an S-classed killer, holding the body of an innocent woman over his shoulder. _Almost innocent anyway._

He had just come back from the Akatsuki healer and she was still out cold. _Kisame must've hit her hard, though after that pet shop comment, it's understandable._

He opened the door to his room and laid her down on the bed, taking out the clothes that he had bought earlier for her, setting them down next on the bedside table. He looked at her; her clothes were torn and covered with dried and wet blood. The dried blood was cracked; the result of Kisame's provoked beatings. Sighing, Itachi unzipped her hoodie, revealing the mesh shirt she wore. He took out his kunai and cut through the shirt like nothing.

He went into the bathroom and came out with a bowl of warm water and a small towel and sat back down. He wet the towel and began wiping away the dried blood. He started near her neck, working his way down to her collarbone. He paused when he reached her cleavage. He looked at her face, which twitched a bit. He kept on cleaning her, ignoring a _lot_ of things. He reached her pant line and slipped her shorts off her too, leaving her only in her panties. He rose up from his 'work' and surveyed the kunoichi next to him.

He looked at her eyes; they were closed, but fluttering slightly, probably from a nightmare, then her lips, soft and pink, her neck, how it was just inviting him. His eyes trailed down to her cleavage. Her breasts were rising slowly with her chest and she took deep breaths. He slowly dragged his eyes past them and trailed his eyes down her stomach; it was lean but not too muscled. Taking off her shorts had revealed her long, slender, creamy legs. She was very provocative, even unconscious. By being unconscious, she's unaware of everything around her…of anything that's happening.

Itachi smirked at the thought of that, and took a position above her, and tied her hand together to his bed post with the cuffs he had from the Uchiha police department, a long, _long_ time ago.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Sayuri slowly slid her eyes open, looking into a pair of crimson eyes. For a moment she wondered who it was, and then she remembered as the memories of the past few days resurfaced. Her eyes immediately lost all their blurry state and she turned her head sharply to the left, pulling his mouth away from her.

She turned her head upwards too see that her hands were tied. She looked down again to meet her eyes once again with the older Uchiha. "Get. Off. Me." She managed to snarl at him.

"It's bad to struggle little girl." He replied, his voice cold. He bent his head into her neck and she felt him sucking on it, biting, and making his way slowly down her neck. She crinkled her neck in resistance, and kicked at him with her legs.

"I told you to get off me you sick son of a bitch!" she shouted. Itachi pinned down her legs and 'kissed' her again. She struggled under him, twisting her body to her side, only to be pushed the right way up again by him.

"Get the fuck off me!" she said, her voice stronger this time, clearer. He ignored her and let his mouth over her breast, cutting off her bra. She tried so hard not to just start screaming, though she was happy in a twisted sort of way that at least his mouth wasn't exactly cold.

He finished working on the other breast and licked his way down her stomach, to her pant line. He made eye contact with her and smirked, slipping off her panties too.

"Please, Itachi don't." she said, her voice small and weak. That was the first time she'd used his name, but he didn't seem to register it. He looked at her, her eyes wide, but not in fear; in fact it was in defiance and resistance.

_No_, she thought, as he rose above her, smirking slightly. _That was – is - mine to give, he wouldn't dare take it. I won't let him. I might not know who I want to give it to, but it's not him. He couldn't take it._

…

…

…

…

_Could he?_

…

…

…

…

_He could._

…

…

…

…

And she knew he would.

She cried out in pain loudly as he just thrust into her relentlessly. As he suddenly moved, she screamed, letting tears fall down her face. He just kept on moving in and out, picking up his pace every few thrusts. Suddenly he stopped and groaned a little, as she felt him inside her.

She almost vomited. Almost. She wouldn't shame herself anymore in front of this man. He collapsed on top of her, his breathing still not quite right. She realized that she had broken her cuffs, in her pain attack, and pushed him off of her forcefully, making him land hard on the floor of his bedroom.

He looked at her, and locked eyes once again. He could feel intense waves of disgust and hatred sent towards him, just through that one stare, or glare rather. He tore his eyes away from hers and pulled up his pants, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on him. Then he walked out of the room, like nothing had happened.


	7. Chapter Seven: Revealing Kimono

**Warnings:- **_Rated M for violence, future/current sexual/ adult themes, and coarse language._

**Disclaimers:-**_ Naruto & characters belong to Kishi-san, Sayuri belongs to me._

* * *

CHAPTER 7 

Revealing Kimono

Sayuri glared at his back as he left the room. Once she heard his footsteps finally fading away she let out a deep, shuddering breath, and let her hot tears pour down her face. But they weren't tears of sadness or loss, they were tears of anger. _They always are._

She tried moving and immediately stopped and gasped as a sharp pain shot up between her legs. She laid her head on the pillow and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. She slowly, very, very slowly, moved up and sat looking at the room.

It was quite a big room; it had a table with some drawers and a mirror, a studying table with a few books on its surface, the two doors, one probably leading into a corridor and the other probably into a bathroom and the bed itself.

She started crawling out of the bed, moving her legs as much as possible to get rid of the pain. She'd managed to move to a wall before sinking down it. _I need to move damn it_. But she couldn't.

_I give up! _She thought angrily, looking up to the ceiling. _Why does everything always happen to me?_

* * *

Mai and Sasuke walked through the corridors to Tsunade's office, looking like ghosts. Mai brilliant azure eyes had now changed into a darker hue of blue, and were hard. She glanced at Sasuke with a silently fuming type of look that only she could do. Sasuke understood why she was angry though. 

_Sasuke, Neji and Sai headed towards Konoha as fast as they could. They'd remembered the bright light and the roaring that they heard, and the cracked ground they saw. They ran through the gates and Sai faintly heard Sasuke call out that they were headed toward the Uchiha compound. They reached there in the blink of an eye, of course. _

_Mai came rushing out of the lot where Sasuke lived. Her smile and face glowing slightly. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke. "Wow, you guys are back so soon! I thought the Hokage said it would take at least months. Not that I'm not glad to have you guys back or anything." She laughed cheerily. She stopped laughing as she noticed one member missing from Team S. One crucial member._

_"Where's Sayuri?"_

_"Million-dollar question Mai." Sai replied, smi__ling so obviously fake. Mai looked at him skeptically. _

_"…So you _lost_ my best friend…?"_

_"Not lost…just…."Sai said cautiously. _

_"Just _what_?" Mai replied sharply._

_"__WewereonamissionbutthenNejisaidhefeltsomereallystrongchakraandhethoughtitwasAkatsukisoshetoldustostopandsplitupbutthens__he__wasinahugebattleandwethinkshe__gotkidnappedbysomereallystrongguysandshehadtouseherdragonjutsuandwethinkshewaskidnappedbyItachiandtheAkatsukicozweheardhimspeakintheradio." Sai mumbled._

_"Dragon…Itachi….Akatsuki…kidnap…"Mai absorbed the information slowly. Her face __turned multiple colours. White, orange, yellow, green, pink, purple, red and finally a thunderous black._

_"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LOT? WHAT THE FUCK? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT ITACHI CAN DO? AND SHE'S WITH THE WHOLE AKATSUKI! SHE COULD BE GANG-RAPED RIGHT NOW! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!__ WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! WAIT LET ME GUESS YOU WEREN'T THINKING, BECAUSE ALL YOU LOT HAVE ARE STUPID TINY PATHETIC PEA-BRAINS THAT I'M JUST ABOUT TO DESTROY! YOU LEFT HER BY HERSELF! AKATSUKI FOR GODS' SAKE! HAVE YOU GUYS FORGOTTEN THAT THEY KILLED GAARA? CHIYO HAD TO SACRIFICE HERSELF TO REVIVE HIM! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?__"Mai __shouted at the top of her lungs, in their faces, going on a huge guilt rampage._

_"Shouting isn't going to bring her back!" Neji spoke._

_"I can't believe you left her! Oh god…" She covered her face with her hands. "We have to tell Tsunade.__"_

_"__ Now."_

Sasuke's eyes were almost emotionless. As usual. But there was a glimmer of….or something in there. Something just un-Sasuke. As Mai noticed this, a look of realization hit her face. She looked away suddenly, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

They both swerved around the corner, and Sasuke felt Mai's hand slip away from his own, as she walked away from him, but he took no notice. His mind was absorbed with thoughts of Sayuri. What if they never got her back? What if she died? What if she and It--

_No_, he dismissed the thought at once; _that would never happen._

_**Why because you'll be there?**_

Sasuke remembered the hint of loneliness and loss in her eyes when Mai announced their wedding date. He suddenly realized he was in the Hokage's room, staring directly at where his captain had sat just hours ago.

All of the Konoha thirteen were there, plus Sai, Dai and Yamato, or Tenzou as he preferred to be called now.

The Godaime Hokage had the back of her chair faced towards them. Everyone was standing in a line. Then, very suddenly, she swung her chair around. Tsunade looked at all of them, her gaze lingering slightly longer on Team S. She had the curtains drew closed. _I never knew this place _had _curtains, _Shizune thought distractedly.

"There is a very important matter at hand," Her eyes were glazed, and she seemed to be talking mechanically. "As you all know, today Team S went on a mission. I doubt you know what the mission involved but that isn't important, because they returned unsuccessful."

"Extremely unsuccessful."

"I have gathered you all here to send you on a mission, a mission that needs to be taken very seriously." As she said this her gaze lingered on Naruto. "On the mission, Team S was tracked by Akatsuki, why I have no idea, or how, but Team S was tracked. Sayuri did the reasonable thing and split them up, hopefully having the need for the success of the mission in mind. If one was caught, then the others could continue the mission. As well, I believe she did this to see who the Akatsuki were after. They managed to capture Sayuri. I have no idea why they were after her, but they were."

"Your mission; Locate the Akatsuki and retrieve Sayuri, and if possible capture Uchiha Itachi. However, do not kill him." Tsunade stressed this and narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

"The leader of this mission is Nara Shikamaru. I have contacted Sunagakure and Temari and Kankuro will meet up with you, on the border of Fire country."

Tsunade had a softened her gaze on them. "I want you guys to leave and come back in one peice got it?"

"Hai!" They all said, at once.

"Dismissed."

* * *

She dragged herself into the bathroom, groaning in agony. She had finally made it to the shower. She pulled herself up and walked into the shower cubicle. She turned the tap and gasped with relief as she felt the cool water hit her back. She lifted her face up to greet the water for a few second before turning away again. She grabbed soem soap and scrubbed at her blood-caked thighs, hoping to scrub all the memories of Uchiha Itachi away with it. 

She could still feel his hands, his lips everywhere. And it disgusted her. It disgusted her that she couldn't do anything but beg him to stop. She scrubbed harder at her thighs, even thought the blood was all gone. She suddenly felt a sharp pain. She looked down to see she had dug the furrows along her inner thigh. She instantly healed them.

After letting the water fall all around her, she turned the taps off. She slid the cubicle door open and saw a towel there. A towel that hadn't been there before. _My, my dear darling Ita-kun is a perve! Who'd've thought?_

She took it anyway and dried herself off. She stepped back into Itachi's room. She looked around and saw her pack on the floor. She hurried to it but felt disappointment when there were no weapons. She looked on the bedside table to see a silk kimono folded up neatly. _For me? Ita-kun you shouldn't have!_ She thought sarcastically.

She pulled out the kimono. It was really pretty, with a red obi, and red petals printed on a white background. It covered everything that was necessary to cover. _So Itachi doesn't want me to be revealing? Of course, three men in one house. No one else but them. No women. _

_Perfect. _

* * *

**Author's Note:-**

Sorry, I haven't posted; I had a writers' block. Sayuri has a plaaaaaaaaan So yeeah

ITACHI IS A PERVERT!!!! loves him Next chpater should be up soon.

Love.

-Sunnie:-


End file.
